


New Love

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Years Eve. Anna and Kristoff have been married for a year and it has not been an easy year. Anna struggles to understand their problem and if Kristoff really does love her. (</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this scene in my head for weeks now and am finally able to get it typed. This is my first shot at fanfic so be critical but kind! ENJOY :)

Kristoff had promised he would be back in time for the New Years party. He had pinky swore he would be. Anna thought about it as she sat on her bed, staring at her wardrobe.

It was late afternoon, and Kristoff had yet to return. Anna took a deep sigh and dangled her feet from her bed.

This year hadn’t been the best year. Sure her and Kristoff had gotten married just a year ago but she felt as though now, they were farther apart. They always argued over Kristoff working so much.

"It’s only because I want to spend more time with you!" Anna had yelled one late night.

"Anna I know! But the life of an ice harvester never really ends. I have to work all the time, I don’t get to choose when I can take off!" He had said, gritting his teeth so not to yell at her. Anna had pouted her lip and balled her fists up in frustration.

"You are married to a princess! A princess who is sister to the queen who COULD do that if you would ONLY ASK!"

"Anna, you and I both know it is not that simple!"

"So? You still could have tried!"

Kristoff grunted in frustration. She could tell that he was trying to keep his temper as best he could.

"Anna, when you are the official ice harvester and deliver of the kingdom, you don’t really have a choice. I have to work a lot to keep the kingdom in check. You should have known that when you asked your sister to give me the job."

Anna had shifted a little with this and had looked to the ground. “I just wanted you to be repaid for what you did. And to be closer to me.” Kristoff had gone silent.

Anna sighed deeply. That argument had ended like so many of the other ones. Kristoff regretting what he had said and Anna wondering what she could say to fix it. He had ended up leaving without knowing what to say and Anna had sat there in silence wondering what to do. She had cried that night while he was gone.

She had cried a lot this year.

As the sun slowly disappeared, Anna began to ready herself for a lonely New Years party. She didn’t really want to go but she didn’t want to leave Elsa alone. She had sat with her for so many sleepless night when Anna had thought she had truly ruined everything.

"It was just an argument Anna." Elsa had said on countless occasions "Couples argue, it’s healthy! It’s a weird way of being honest with one another." But Anna had hated every moment of it. Why did they have to be honest to each other in such harsh ways? Did this harshness that had come between them meant their love was dwindling? Did Kristoff not love her as much anymore, or even at all? Anna froze at this thought. She could feel the lump in her throat growing but tried to contain herself. Now was not the time to ask that question.

As Anna finished getting dressed, she looked out her window and saw the torches that signaled the arriving guests. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

The celebration was a fabulous one. Music played through out the evening and there was so much food! But Anna couldn’t really soak in the exciting and fun atmosphere; she had too much on her mind. Anna had situated herself near the chocolate so she could munch on it between talking to the guests.

Anna tried to spend as much time with people as possible so to forget that the one guest she wanted there, wasn’t there. She had tried to be with Elsa, but so many people wanted to chat with her or dance. Olaf was busy playing with the few children that had come and having too much fun to get away. It was not a good night to say the least. She didn’t want to dance; she only wanted to people watch, chat and eat the chocolate.

It finally came close to midnight, and Kristoff was still not back. Anna sighed deeply as she looked around the room hoping. But she lost hope after her third scan of the room. She grabbed a glass of champagne and headed to the nearest balcony to be able to watch the fireworks.

She searched before finding an empty balcony. She stood there in the silence and stared at the stars.

"Oh Kristoff," she said to herself. "I wish I could tell how much I do understand. That I know you have so much to do and worry about; but I still love you." Tears came into her eyes as she heard more people enter onto nearby balconies. She knew how hard Kristoff worked for not only himself, but for her and the kingdom. He was trying so hard to be a good man to her and a good man to the kingdom. But to do both, there had to be sacrifices. Why was it she realized that now, and not before?

Why couldn’t she have known that before she started arguing with him about time? Why did she have to be so selfish? So idiotic? She could feel the tears going down her cheek now and she placed the glass on the edge of the balcony. If only she could tell him. If only he knew. But he wasn’t here. He wasn’t going to be here. Suddenly she couldn’t contain the lump in her throat anymore and a sudden noise sounded as she began to sob.

"Anna?" Came a voice from behind. Before she could turn around, she felt two familiar arms wrap around her. "Why are you crying?" Came a whisper in her ear. She slowed her sobs and finally turned to face Kristoff.

"Because I’ve been so foolish. I know how hard it is to balance not only this job but being with me. I shouldn’t have argued with you about it. I was so stupid and idiotic and—" he broke her off with a kiss. He kissed her long and hard and she kissed him right back. He released her and looked deeply into her eyes

"Anna. You are the reason I live. You are the reason I even was able to love. I never really knew what it meant to love someone so much till I met you. You are not stupid," she looked to the ground and he grabbed her chin and pulled it up to meet his gaze, "or idiotic; you are a selfless, smart, caring, loving women who only wants to be loved. I have not done a good job of it and I am sorry. I promise to put you first before anything. I’ll take the morning shifts so I may be home more to be able to snuggle with you." She giggled at this, for it was what she missed the most. "Don’t you ever think that I don’t love you or don’t care. I do more than you will ever understand or know. I love you Anna, with all my heart and soul." She grabbed the back of his head as she saw tears forming in his eyes. "I’m sorry I didn’t put you first. I’m a foolish man."

"Yes you are." She said with a smile as he looked at her in confusion."but you married a foolish woman, so we can be foolish together."

He smiled at her and she placed her hand on his cheek. She kissed him again, putting as much love into it as she could, and she could tell he was doing the same. They heard the nearby guests begin the countdown and they broke apart as the fireworks began, signaling the new year. They stood there together, holding each other, deeper in love than they had been the previous year.


End file.
